


I Dream of Us

by luckycapri24



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M, kagami's language is the only reason its teen and up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-21
Updated: 2015-04-21
Packaged: 2018-03-25 03:12:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3794518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luckycapri24/pseuds/luckycapri24
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Akashi dreams of nothing but Kuroko, while Kuroko dreams of everything but Akashi. <em> ParallelWorld!AU </em></p>
            </blockquote>





	I Dream of Us

**Author's Note:**

> _1,271w_ Day 2 of Akakuroweek2k15 - Reunion
> 
> Enjoy!

All nineteen years of Kuroko’s life, he’s dreamt of worlds unknown to others, sees events and people he’s never met or experienced before. But every time his alarm clock rouses him awake, its always right before he meets someone important.

Playing in the school gymnasium at night with what seems to be a younger Aomine, challenging Kagami in a basketball game which seems foolish seeing as both he and Kagami don’t play basketball, painting a wall with his friends and remembering very clearly that someone is missing from their group, but never being able to pinpoint who exactly.

So many scenes have come and gone through his mind. Some, he likes to catalogue into his brain (those ones are the special moments when his dream self is the most happiest, strangely enough, half of these events occur with his dream self around the mysterious person’s company), while others he just lets drift by.

 

Kuroko’s never had a reason to look into them deeply. They’re just dreams after all, very vivid dreams, but are still something his mind just created. Kagami says that his dreams could mean something – suggests that maybe its something from his past life. Kuroko humors the thought in his mind and honestly considers it before Aomine’s obnoxious laughing interrupts him (“Honestly, Tetsu. Don’t listen to this guy. I mean he takes those stupid astronomy sign things seriously.” “Astrology you dumbass. Get it right.”). When Aomine pointed it out, Kuroko admits that it kind of does sound foolish.

 

“Maybe Kuro-chin’s not eating enough? I know I have funny dreams when I don’t eat enough,” Murasakibara comments and proceeds to shove his burger under Kuroko’s nose. “Eat up, Kuro-chin.”

“No, thank you. I don’t think that’s quite it.” Kuroko says and slowly pushes the burger away. Murasakibara shrugs and continues to devour the sandwich while Kuroko watches on.

Across from him, Himuro just smiles, “Maybe it means something? Are you experiencing any problems in your life right now? Your brain could just be sending you messages.”

Kuroko sips his milkshake carefully as he ponders if he’s experienced any recent events that he felt strongly about. When he comes up with none (he hardly thinks Aomine and Kagami’s PDA is important enough that his brain would care), he shakes his head a second time, “No, I don’t think that’s it either.”

 

At night, right before he goes to sleep, he receives a video call from Kise and, after much thought, he answers it with a small sigh. A second later, Kise’s smiling face flashes on the screen, “Kurokocchi!”

Behind the blond, Kasamatsu raises a hand in greeting before returning to his work. Kuroko just smiles politely before addressing his friend, “Don’t you have work tomorrow?”

Pouting, Kise raises his phone enough for Kagami’s name to be seen, “Kagamicchi texted me that you’re having more dreams again lately. I thought I can help you with deciphering it!”

More dreams. No, that’s wrong. They’ve never stopped in the first place; I just didn’t want to worry anyone so I lied. Kuroko shakes his head in reply, “Go to sleep, Kise-kun.”

“But Kurokocchi-“

“Good night.” _Click._

_Rustle._

Kuroko stands up and raises his hands above his head, stretching. He lets out a satisfied sigh as he hears the bones crack, rolls his neck to relieve the ache.  
Quietly, he turns off the desk lamp and shuffles off to bed. It’s okay Kise-kun. They’re just dreams. He looks out into the dark, before closing his eyes. Just dreams.

That night, Kuroko dreams of a red-haired man.

_“Soon, Tetsuya, soon.”_

 

He’s working when the topic is brought back to light. This time its Midorima and Takao that’s attempting to find answers.

“Hmm,” Takao taps his fingers against his mug. When no one looks up, he taps harder against the porcelain and repeats it much louder, “HMM.”

Midorima sighs and puts down the document he’s reviewing to send Takao an annoyed look, “Is there something you’ve figured out?”

Shaking his head, Takao reclines on Kuroko’s sofa, arms cradling a square throw pillow between his crossed legs. “Maybe it’s some fate thing. Like you’ll meet this guy and go on these adventures or something.”

“No, I don’t think that’s quite it.” Kuroko pauses his grading and looks up at his guests, “Dream me wasn’t any older than high school at most.”

“Well, I can’t interpret those dreams for you since I’m not in that field of study. However, maybe I can give someone I know a call and arrange a meeting for you.”

Kuroko contemplates Midorima’s proposal, but ends up refusing it. “No, thanks. They’re just dreams.”

“If you say so.”

Still, a day later, Midorima slides him a card with someone’s name on it. Kuroko reads it over, but ends up tossing it on his desk. They’re just dreams.

This time its a pair of red eyes that arouses Kuroko from his sleep.

 

Momoi smiles at Kuroko kindly when he meets up with her for lunch and, for a second, he thought he was safe from the conversation about his dreams. This thought shatters when her first words to him aren’t “Hello Tetsu-kun!” like the usual and instead “I think that you’re fated to be with this person.”

Kuroko collapses into his seat with a tired sigh.

 

Another week passes by with his friends discussing the meaning of his dreams when he finds the card buried under a pile of graded papers on his desk and decides to book an appointment. 

For once in his life, he dreams of nothing that night.

 

Kuroko stands outside a building, flicking his eyes between the card and the address. He’s not exactly sure why he’s decided to go through with this meeting (“Kuroko, about your dreams-“ “Tetsu-kun! So did you dream anything last night?“ “Kuro-chin, do you want more snacks?” “Kurokocchi! Why’d you end that call?”), but at least he might receive a professional interpretation of his dreams.

He enters the building and tells the secretary his name before sitting down on one of the soft, plush seats to wait.

There’s not a lot of people in the room, only the secretary, himself and a white-haired boy reading a book in the corner. The boy keeps glancing at him with furrowed brows, causing Kuroko to feel the slightest bit uncomfortable.

There’s relief in Kuroko’s eyes when he hears his name called. He stands up and, sending the boy a small nod that causes his eyes to widen and quickly stare back at his book, leaves for the office.

Kuroko walks into the room and closes the door behind him softly. He’s calm and a bit hesitant, but it’s okay. After this, he can treat himself to a milkshake and hopefully be done with the whole topic.

“Tetsuya?”

Except he’s not.

Kuroko slowly turns to see the red-haired boy in his dreams standing in the same room as him. He vaguely registers the spinning chair behind the man from the force from when he stood up as said man comes at him with alarming speed.

“Tetsuya.” The man repeats before enveloping Kuroko into a tight hug, arms wrapped around so tight as if he thinks Kuroko will disappear if he doesn’t. Slowly, Kuroko brings his arms around the man as his dreams flash before his eyes – this time with the man fully painted in the scenes.

_Teiko. Seirin. Kiseki no Sedai. Akashi Seijūrō._

“Akashi-kun.” Kuroko whispers before burrowing his face into Akashi’s shoulder. “Akashi-kun, I’m home.”

The arms around his middle tighten as Akashi buries his face into Tetsuya’s hair. He takes a deep breath in before replying, “Welcome home, Tetsuya. I’ve been waiting for you.”

 

_fin_


End file.
